The Legend of Spyro: Power of BlueFire
by Kathrin656
Summary: Spyro and Cynder grow up and have a daughter but what happens when she meets Malefor? SpyroxCynder, MaleforxOC
1. Prologue

Summary: Spyro and Cynder grow up and have a daughter but what happens when she meets Malefor? SpyroxCynder, MaleforxOC

Things about this story that you should know:  
1-Ignitus survived.  
2-In the later chapters, Spyro and Cynder will be adult dragons.

This is repost of fanfic I wrote, people didn't like it so I deleted it, but after one very nice person told me they liked it and that it made them happy I decided to post it again. Thank you!

* * *

"RAAH!DAMN IT!That kid really knows how to hit, ouch! " Malefor flew out of the crystal, holding his paw on his forehead. He threw a look at his reflection in the crystal. "crap this will leave a scar. " Malefor looked at sky, seems like he was in that crystal for at last five days. " DAMN IT I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU PURPLE PIPSQUEAK! " He screamed, knowing Spyro couldn't hear him. Something caught his attention, something that looked like a giant balloon carrying a boat, flying in the sky. He didn't have to look at flags to know to who it belongs because he already knew what he will see- One emblem showing golden wing bound by a silver circle and another was showing shadow in a shape of dragon and eight diamonds. - "Only one dragon knows how to build something like that. " He said smirking.


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Spyro and Cynder grow up and have a daughter but what happens when she meets Malefor? SpyroxCynder, MaleforxOC

Things about this story that you should know:  
1-Ignitus survived.  
2-In the later chapters, Spyro and Cynder will be adult dragons.

* * *

-Few days before Malefor escaped...-

"We are almost there. " Spyro said looking back and smiling to Cynder who was looking at forest bellow them. "I wonder how is Sparx and the others. "

"Yea, who knows what happened while we were fighting Malefor... Umm Spyro? "Cynder looked at Spyro. "I wan- "

"Look Cynder I can touch my nose with my tongue... It has funny taste. "

Cynder looked at him with disgusted look on her face. She was going to finish what she was planing to say but Spyro interrupted her- again- "We are home! look its Dragon City... or whats left of it. "Cyril was waiting for them on wall of Dragon city. "Its good to see you again Spyro... "He turned in direction of Dragon City. "Come, others are waiting for you. " They followed him in some kind of underground temple. "This temple was built so dragons can hide here in case something happens. "He opened door and entered temple, Spyro and Cynder followed him.

"WOW! Its bigger than I though it will be! "Spyro said looking at biggest room he ever saw. "Yea" Cynder came next to him. "Its even bigger than Malefors' castle." She said.

"Spyro! Its good to see you again! "They both turned not believing their eyes. "Ignitus! "Spyro gasped and ran over to fire guardian. "I though I'll never see you again. "

"Heh,I've been through a lot worse, it isn't easy to defeat a guardian you know... What happened to Malefor? "Ignitus asked.

"He is trapped in some kind of giant crystal. "Cynder walked over to them.

"Ill send guards to bring him here, it will be easier to keep an eye on him if he is here. " Terrador said and left the room.

"You two should get some rest. "Ignitus said. "Sparx will show you way to your rooms. "

"YO! Spyro I haven't seen you in ages! " Sparx hugged Spyro. " You have to tell me how you kicked that jerks' ass! " Sparx said pushing Spyro in direction of his room.

Few minutes later...

"phew, I still can't believe its all over. "Spyro laid on his bed. ( Pillow )

"Yea... " They both stared at ceiling for few minutes, thinking. "Spyro? Do y- "Cynder noticed Spyro already fell asleep. "crap." She stared at ceiling for few more minutes then she too fell asleep.

-Past...-

"HELP!" A hatchling was running through forest, crying. "GET HIM!" Voice yelled behind him. 'They are dead, they all- no, they killed them! Why? mommy, daddy, brother, my friends why? "We are searching for BlueFire demon dragons, we heard you know where to find them. "' He remembered black dragon standing in front of his father. '"We don't know anything leave us alone. " "Kill them, if you don't want to give us information we need then you're as guilty as these beasts. " "Avian RUN!"'These were the last words his father ever told him. He heard stories about demon dragons: a demonic creatures with no mercy, ready to kill hatchling if that's order of their leader, a demon dragon called BlueFire. BlueFire was most terrifying demon. She can and she will use your greatest fears against you. He though that were just stupid stories, until BlueFire hunt and war against demon army began. Dragon army would kill everyone who refused to give them information they wanted.'Is it really true? Do demon dragons really exist?' Avian continued running.

'Oh no- ' A dead end. Giant stones were all around him and dragons who killed his family were just few steps behind him. Is this the end?

"We got you now! " Black dragon stepped in front of Avian. But before he could hit him, he was knocked down by blue lighting. "COMMANDER! " A dragon next to 'commander' looked up at shade sitting on rock not far from them. "WHO ARE YOU!? " He asked.

"Leave kid alone. " The shadow said with cold voice. Avian didn't know what was going on, he just stared at shadow. Then it hit him. 'It cant be! Is he BlueFire demon dragon!? ' Shade jumped down in front of Avian. He was just a hatchling a bit older than Avian, maybe two or three years older. "You ok kid? "He asked. 'Kid? You are just three years older than me. ' He wanted to yell at, whoever shadow was, for calling him kid. But Avian knew it isn't good idea to argue with demon dragons, so he just nodded. "good "Shadow turned to dragon army. "If I see you chasing this kid again I'll make sure that's last thing you ever done! YOU HEAR ME!? "

Commander got up and ran away screaming, other dragons followed him.

"Who are you? Why did you save me? " Avian asked.

"Listen kid I saved you because kids don't have anything to do with this war, but if I met you on battlefield I wont go easy on you, that is if you join them. " He said coldly.

"They killed my family I will never join them. "

"Good choice. " He left shadows and began walking away. Now Avian could see how he really looked like. He was purple-Avian never saw a purple dragon before.- He had sharp horns and claws, he was obviously trained for dealing with ten times bigger opponents than himself. "Wait! You cant leave me here, I don't have family anymore, I don't know what to do. "

Purple dragon stopped. " Come with me, join BlueFire army, fight for lives of all dragons who suffered because of selfishness of others, protect your friends, family, fight for freedom... " He smiled. " Demon dragons aren't evil like in stories you heard. They will give you new home, they will accept you like one of their own, you wont be alone anymore. "

"Really?! " Avian ran over to Purple dragon. " My name is Avian. What is your name? "

" I'm Malefor, The Destiny key keeper, leader of BlueFire army. "


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: Spyro and Cynder grow up and have a daughter but what happens when she meets Malefor? SpyroxCynder, MaleforxOC

Things about this story that you should know:  
1-Ignitus survived.  
2-In the later chapters, Spyro and Cynder will be adult dragons.

* * *

"We have bad news" Guards walked to Ignitus. "It seems Malefor escaped" Ignitus stared at them in utter shock. "E-escaped?" 'This isnt good,if he attack us now we wont stand a chance. Spyro and Cynder still haven't recovered from their fight with Malefor.'

He tried to calm down. "Do you know where he is?"He asked after few minutes. Guard sadly shook his head."no"

"Ignitus is something wrong?"Cynder walked in the room.

"Cynder..."Ignitus walked past her."Malefor...he...escaped."

"WHAT?!"

"I'll tell the guards to secure the temple in case he decides to attack."Ignitus looked at her."You and Spyro should be careful, if he attacks you two will be his main goal." Cynder nodded and ran back in her (and Spyros') room.

"SPYRO WAKE UP!"She started shaking him.

"If you continue that,you'll soon see his dinner"Sparx yawned.

Spyro opened his eyes."Ugh what is it Cynder?"He asked half awake."Why did you woke me up in the middle of the night?"

"Malefor escaped!"It took him few minutes to finally realize what Cynder said."WHAT!?"

Somewhere deep in the forest...

Five dragons were sitting next to fire-chatting.

"Say Eniris,how do you know his highness so well?"The huge gray dragon asked. To BlueFire dragons he is known as Darian MetalClaw. He is one of strongest dragons that ever existed in the world besides Malefor.

The black female next to him answered the question."I used to play with him and Avian when I was just a hatchling." Eniris, known as Shadow of Memories is terrifying black dragon who, beside her normal powers (same as Cynders') possesses ability to read others mind and see their memories as well as use them against them.

"They were like the coolest kids in the world."Dragoness which at first look looked like pile of crystals giggled. Her name was Angel CrystalWing, one of most gentlest and rarest dragons ever seen-crystal dragons were even rarer than purple ones.-

"You said it sis"A small cream colored dragoness said. Her name is Cream, she isn't one of legendary BlueFire warriors like her sister and friends, but she is well known for her cooking skills.

"So Avian, how exactly did you and his highness met?" Darian asked the brown dragon who was sitting next to Eniris.

Avian ThunderWing, Malefors' half-brother and leader of Sky Crusade, He has light blue horns a bit curled at the end. He is always wearing leather Goggles and Leather Tool belt he designed himself. Avian is well known for his speed. He isn't very skilful at fighting but he sure is the most skilful one at repairing things and inventing new weapons and other stuff."Its quite a long story, we meet ten generations ago."He said and looked at stars."He saved me..."

Malefor was lying on his bed in his personal airship,designed and built by but his half-brother Avian. He held his paw above his head and looked at golden medallion in shape of key. Inside were five different colored diamonds pointing at one transparent diamond in the center. Each of them had a different powers: rainbow diamond of elements, White diamond of life,Black diamond of death,Purple diamond of power,Yellow diamond of time and Shadow diamond of dark form. 'five of eight not bad.' He though. "I see you're done with your mission" A voice behind him said." Are you going to finish your main goal now?"

"Yes..." Malefor looked at shadow of giant female dragon.

"I hope you visit me soon, I cant wait to see you again...Good night my son."She disappeared.

"Good night mother." Malefor said and closed his eyes. Transparent diamond started glowing and other diamonds started cycling around it."I just hope Cynder will stay out of this, she chose to go against her own kind. Eniris won't like that."


	4. Chapter 3

Spyro was standing on the wall that protected dragon city from Malefors army ten years ago. Dragons fixed it and now it was even stronger than before. He looked at forest in front of him, world seemed to turn back to normal after he and Cynder defeated Malefor. Its been ten years now, Spyro knew something big was going to happen soon. Cynder landed next to him "anything suspicious going on?" she asked.

Spyro shook his head. "no" He looked at forest again. Something caught his attention.

"Who is that?" Cynder asked looking at blue dragon that was approaching the city. "Spyro look, he is hurt! Open the gates!" She yelled to guards and jumped down.

Spyro followed her to gates. Dragon ran inside yelling "Close the gates, close the gates!" Spyro looked outside to see what was going on. He saw two shades hiding in forest. Guards closed the gate.

"Whats going on?" Guardians walked to the blue dragon. Spyro saw him glaring at Cynder who decided its better to stay away from him.

"My name is Wave..." He said "I'm royal messenger."

"Royal messenger?" Ignitus looked at him.

"Yes, I came here from Titan the Dragon kingdoms' capital city. My king told me to find help here." He paused to catch his breath. 'These things must've chasing him all the way here.' Spyro though. "We need your help..." He continued. "Our kingdom is in danger."

"Calm down, lets get inside." Ignitus showed Wave way to dragon temple. Once they were all inside Wave started telling them his story. "Many years ago my clan found an island in the center of the infinite ocean. We decided to settle there and created a kingdom, but we weren't the only ones that lived there. One day our first king ran into a group of dragons. They called themselves The BlueFire Demon Dragons. They told us their clan lived there for centuries together with another clan called RedFire Demon Dragons." he sighed "Our king decided to share the island with them, but they betrayed us and attacked us, then dissapeared. A lot years passed and they became a legend, until ten decades ago when we found them in forests again. Since then we were fighting with them. They have this demonic straight and our warriors come back half dead after fight with them. We tried everything but we always fail to defeat them. My father told me our king died while he was fighting their general... the purple dragon called Destiny Key Keeper. That demon was able to control all the elements that exist on this world, he could bring dead back to life and stop the time and who knows what else. He was leading demon army for ten years then disappeared. Now he is back again. He returned nine years ago and burned our city to ashes. We were able to escape but now we don't stand any chance against them. Please you have to help us." He begged

Spyro though about what dragon said. about war starting ten decades ago, sudden disappearance of demon general and now he is back. nine years ago. He froze, could the demon general be...He looked at Ignitus who nodded. He told Sparx to take Wave to one of guest rooms and called Cynder, Spyro and other guardians. "I think we all know that this could be Malefors' fault. I still don't know how is this possible but we can't leave them like this, we have to help them." Everyone nodded except Cynder. "Cynder?"

"Did you see how he was looking at me?" She asked "It was like he knew me from somewhere."

"Maybe he heard that you served Malefor in the past. Don't worry it will be okay. "Spyro said. They all left to their rooms to get some sleep. Ignitus decided to go to dragon kingdom in the morning.

'This story seems to be somehow connected to Malefor.' Ignitus though 'Malefor was born in the Dragon City, there's no way he could be leader of an army before that.' He went to library and took Book of Dragons. It contained all information about everything that happened in Dragon City years ago. He was looking for any sign of Malefor. He found one page that seemed to contain answers to his questions. Former fire guardian told him Malefor was born in dragon city but in this book it was written different. It said that guardians found Malefor in forest and that he was fifteen years old when they found him.

He didn't notice two shadows looking through window of the temple. "Go tell masssstersss a messssenger is bringing army to Demon isssslandssss, hurry!" Second shadow nodded and flew into the night. "Purple dragon knowsss hisss highnessss, he doesssn't even underssstand it wassss all an act, yesss fall into our trap follissssh little dragon"


	5. Chapter 4

The next day Spyro, Cynder, Wave and few well trained dragon soldiers were preparing to leave to Dragon kingdom.

"Why can't I go too?" Vixi( Spyro and Cinder's daughter) climbed on Spyros' head. "I wanna go too!"

"Vixi, its too dangerous, you could get hurt." Spyro put her down. "Besides, won't it be more fun to stay here with your friends." A little red dragon hatchling walked over to them and sat next to vixi. "Ah, Blaze there you are, why don't you and vixi go play together."

"yea come on vixi I found this cool new place, I think you're gonna like it." Blaze started pushing vixi in direction of 'cool' new place he found. "I learned some new tricks, wanna see them?"

Spyro smiled and walked over to wave who looked very nervous. "Thank you for deciding to help us, I just hope we aren't too late." He looked over to gates and frowned when he noticed Cynder standing there. "Is she coming with us?" He pointed at her.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Spyro asked.

"You don't know?" Wave asked in disbelief. "Black dragons are loyal servants of BlueFire, they are also the reason why its soo hard to find our island, they made this huge fog around it and its soo hard to get through I barely made it to other side." He said.

"Cynder isn't one of them, she helped me get rid of Malefor, she is our friend you don't have to worry she wont betray us."

"I hope you're right, sorry I'm not used to being near black dragons, well not willingly." Wave looked down at his feet.

"I understand, come we better get going." Spyro said and walked over to soldiers. "Everyone ready? Wave will lead the way. If any of you notice anything strange report that immediately." They walked over to the gates. Spyro looked back at guardians and nodded.

-

Green dragon was looking at group of dragons leaving the city. "I'm back." Gray dragoness landed next to him. "Mistress ordered us to let them be, there is surprise awaiting for them at the beach." She laughed.

"So our job is over?" Green dragon asked. "Finally, come on lets go back home. I'm hungry." They flew deeper into the forest.


	6. Chapter 5

"We're almost at the beach." Wave said. "Wait what is that?" He heard one of soldiers ask.

"It seems there is a large group of dragons at the beach." Spyro said.

"THEY ARE FROM DRAGON KINGDOM!" Wave rushed over to meet dragons. Spyro, Cynder and other dragon soldiers followed him. "Why are you all here what happened?" Wave asked large blue dragon with golden horns. Dragon looked in direction of island not too far from the beach. "We surrender, they were about to destroy us all but their general gave us chance to leave island and never return, he also said that they will not come chasing after us. War is finally over."

"You gave up?! but what about our homes, what about all the dragons who died protecting our home, what a-"

"WHAT ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? WAIT TILL THEY KILLED ALL OF US?!" Blue dragon interrupted him "We will find a new land to call home." Wave looked at other dragons who were with him. Most of them were hurt and it seemed all of them agreed with the blue dragon who was their leader. Wave sighed and walked over to Spyro.

"Don't worry Wave, all of you can stay at dragon city for time being. We will help you build a new home." Spyro said.

"Thank you, my name is Akel, I am the leader of these dragons." Spyro, Cynder and other dragon soldiers helped injured dragons on the way to the city. Guardians made sure all dragons got warm place to spend the night and called Spyro and Cynder to the temple.

"What now?" Spyro asked.

"We will let them live here in dragon city." Ignitus said.

"But what about their general, we all know this could be somehow connected to Malefor."

"I will talk to dragons from Dragon Kingdom and see if there is some connection between Malefor and BlueFire dragons. But if Malefor is still alive and if he is connected to BlueFire dragons we must not get into a fight with him." Terrador looked outside at dragon city. "We just rebuilt the city, besides I don't think newcomers would want to go into another war with BlueFire dragons. For now lets give them some time to rest and heal, who knows now that war is over maybe BlueFire dragons won't attack any of us even if Malefor has to do something with them.

Spyro sat next to him. "so we will just wait and see what happens next?" Terrador nodded. "well you better get some sleep too. It was a long day you need to rest."


	7. Chapter 6

Spyro woke up early in the morning, he didn't sleep well and he blamed it on recent events. He looked at Vixi and Cynder who was -surprisingly- still a sleep. Spyro envied her, every time she was upset about something she would fall a sleep and not wake up till next day unlike spyro who wouldn't be able to sleep for next week. He got up and silently went to the dinning room. He was surprised when he saw Wave sitting at table. "Good morning." he said.

"I wish." Wave hit his head on table.

"Let me guess, you couldn't sleep either huh?" Spyro put bowl of water on table and went to get some meat.

"Ghh...I can't believe they just gave up."

"They probably didn't have any choice." Spyro started chewing on his piece of meat."Whant shome?" Wave shook his head. "I whas plahning to gho to thalk whiht them lahter whana chome?" Wave though about it for a while then nodded.

-

First thing Cynder noticed was that Spyro wasn't in room second thing was that it was around noon, great. She looked around and found out that Vixi was gone too. "Good morning" Sparx flew next to her.

"Its noon, lantern" That comment earned her glare. Sparx obviously didn't know how funny he looked when he 'tried' to glare. Cynder got up and went to city hoping to run into Spyro before certain lantern annoyed her to death. City was unusually lively now that dragons from Dragon Kingdom were with them, she also noticed great number of hatchlings running around. Cynder noticed that some dragons gave her angry looks from time to time. It will take some time to get used to that. "Cynder you're finally awake!" Spyro and Wave landed in front of her.

"Yep." Well at last she had spyro on her side.

"We talked to some dragons from Dragon Kingdom, it seems they decided to live at peace with BlueFire dragons. They also said that BlueFire dragons will leave island more frequently now I guess they decided to show themselves to the world. Cant say I'm happy about it but guardians think its better to leave things as they are for now."

Wave spent rest of the day with his friends while Spyro and Cynder went to help guardians find a place where dragons from Dragon Kingdom could live.


	8. Chapter 7

Dragon in golden armour walked through halls of BlueFire temple. Every other dragon would bow its head in respect as he walked past them. His eyes glowed with purple fire. He entered a large chamber and climbed on platform. Dragon in golden armour looked at wall in front of him, there was blue diamond with black wings.

Right wing resembled that of a bird and the other seemed to be dragons wing, well that was how normal dragons saw it. For BlueFire dragons that was sign of BlueFire, their mistress. Wings actually resembled good and evil, difference between angels and demons. Even through most of BlueFire dragons looked more like demons there wasn't darkness in their hearts. Other 'lower creatures' weren't able to see this, that's why they had to hide on this island for many centuries. Then normal dragons came, accused them of being evil and attacked them. Now there's finally a long waited peace. Lets hope it will stay that way.

Dragon walked inside the crystal which led him into another dimension, The Temple of Souls.

The Temple of Souls was dimension where all BlueFire dragons came after their time on Earth expired. Temple was placed in middle of the ocean that had no beginning and no end. Each time dragon died BlueFire would take one flower, place lit candle in it and let it float away, she called them Spirit flowers. It is said that spirits float around like that for eternity.

Dragon approached shadowy figure that was sitting on stone platform and watching spirit flowers float around. "How are things going, is there any problems?" Shadow turned around. She was BlueFire, one of eight legendary dragons that ruled the universe long time ago. BlueFire had no solid form, her body was made of darkness and only solid thing was her skull.

"Are you sure this is good decision?" Dragon asked.

BlueFire nodded. "We can't hide forever." She walked past him. "You'll see, everything will be just fine." And then she disappeared leaving very worried general alone.


	9. SPECIAL

-Pieces of the past-

Avian and Malefor were sitting at the table and playing The Game of Shadows (dragons' version of chess) when Eniris approached them. "Look guys I found my treasure chest!"

"Good for you." Malefor answered without any interest. "Will you make your move already?!" He asked Avian.

"I'm thinking be patient!" Avian said and continued staring at board.

"Ahem don't you want to know what's inside?" Eniris asked a bit annoyed of being ignored.

"We already know what's inside." Avian said and made his move.

"Rat skulls...?" Malefor suggested and made his move.

"Dead bugs...?" Avian made his move.

"Explosives...?"

"Dead bodies...?" On that they both looked up and made 'gross, she wouldn't!' face.

"No...? Things we found when we were little brats." Eniris said.

"You mean you were? Let me guess you have that bird skull we found?" Malefor asked.

"Aside from everything else...I have crystal Avian found near crystal lake too."

"Oh I remember that!" Avian said.

-

Three dragon hatchlings were playing around in the forest near the crystal lake. "Wait for me guys!" Yelled brown male hatchling, he was the youngest of the three.

"Hurry up Avian! Broken leg is not good excuse for being slow!" Yelled black female hatchling, she was three years older than brown hatchling.

Purple one stopped and gave black one angry look. "Not good excuse?! How about I break your leg and you try running! How would that feel Eniris?" He turned to brown hatchling. "Sorry avian." He was oldest of the three.

"Its ok, argh I hate this I'm supposed to be the fastest not slowest!" Avian yelled.

"After me." Purple hatchling corrected and started running, other two followed him. Suddenly Eniris heard Avian fall behind them. "Seriously Avian another broken leg won't make you any faster."

"I did not fall on purpose." He got up. "Stupid emm...crystal?"

"Oh big deal there are tons of them around here."

"But this one is rainbow coloured!"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Eniris came closer to take better look. "OMG did avians' craziness passed on me or is that thing really rainbow coloured?!"

"Gee thanks" Avian said.

"That is really unusual" Purple hatchling came closer.

"Can I keep him" Eniris asked.

"She is talking like its alive..." Purple dragon nodded. "You can keep it I don't want it!"

"yay!" Eniris ran around holding her crystal, a few hours later their parents came to take them home. After Avian and Eniris left black dragoness appeared behind purple hatchling. "Time to go home Malefor." She said.

"NO!" Malefor ran into the forest and hid in the bushes.

"That's not how you tell kid to go home!" White dragon came beside black dragoness. "This is how you do it..." He took deep breath. "MALEFOR YOU LITTLE BRAT GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!"

"FUCK OFF!" Came the answer.

"WHA-what did-omg-ah YOU TAUGHT HIM THAT DIDN'T YOU?!"

Black dragoness giggled and disappeared "Good luck!"


	10. Chapter 8

Years passed and things started getting better for most of the dragons...

BlueFire dragons started appearing more often around The Dragon City. Most of the normal dragons accepted them, however there were still those who didn't like the idea of 'monsters' walking among them, they usually moved to little villages outside the city. So did Spyro and his family. They now lived inside the cave next to the river.

Spyro still couldn't get Malefor out of his head. There were a lot of questions bothering him: Why Malefor hasn't shown himself for all these years? Was he really free? What do BlueFire dragons have to do with him? He sometimes asked BlueFire dragons these questions, but they refused to talk about Malefor or their leader.

And so he, like always, sat next to the lake thinking, trying to answer his questions. "If you keep frowning like that you will look ten years older in few days." Vixi, his daughter and now young beautiful full grown dragoness, often came to keep him company, or to tease him when she was bored. "What am I talking about you already look like grumpy old dragon."

"Very funny..." Spyro said sarcastically. "I don't have time for this I have some more questions for these dragons." He stood up and flew away.

"Like always you never have time for me or mom! What does she see in you anyway?!" She yelled and ran into the forest on the other side of the river. She could hear her mother calling for her. 'Great, she heard what I said.' Vixi didn't care why her mother was calling for her she just wanted to be alone. "Vixi!" Another voice called her. It was Blaze, son of Flame and Ember, who was in love with her even through she rejected him ten times already. "Leave me alone!" She yelled at him and continued running until she couldn't hear anyone any more. She sat next to the small lake and started crying.

By the time she calmed down it was already dark. "I should go back now..." She didn't really want to, but she didn't want to stay whole night alone in the forest either. "Huh I don't remember ever being here, wait it cant be, am I lost?!" She panicked. Everyone knew that forest was full of monsters that wait in dark searching for their pray, mostly dragons, at night.

'Shit what do I do now?' Vixi noticed smoke rising above trees in direction of the mountains. 'Maybe someone there can help me.' She started running in direction of the smoke.


	11. Chapter 9

"*yawn...I better go check on Avian and others its almost time to go..." Malefor got out of his bed and walked out of his room. Airship moved a bit as he walked over wooden floor and out of the door that led on deck.

Avian and others were sitting around the fire not too far from the airship laughing. "What's so funny?" Malefor flew down next to them.

"We were just talking about the old days, you know that time when you knew how to have fun?" Eniris said expecting Malefor to start yelling at her, which was really fun to watch if you ask her.

Unfortunately Malefor knew this and he wasn't going to let her enjoy her little games. "Oh these days when I could say you looked nice and nobody would stare at me like I have gone mad?"

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Oh, nothing...All right pick up your stuff and get ready to leave." He said.

"Can we eat the rest of the food first?" Avian pointed at pile of fried fish.

"Fine..." Malefor said. "I'm going to take a little walk around the forest, you better be ready when I come back."

"Yes captain." Eniris said "Like I would listen to you." she whispered.

"I heard that!" Malefor yelled and disappeared into the forest.

-

"Whaaa! What do I do I can't find the smoke any more!" Vixi looked over to two mountains, one to her left and one to her right. They looked exactly the same in the dark. She knew she saw smoke in direction of one of them but which one. "Why me?" 'Should I wait here till someone finds me or should I try to fly up and look around? No everyone says that worst thing to do is fly up because it will be like telling monsters "Hey look this is where you can get a nice dragon meal!"' She decided to simply wait and try to find smoke again. After a while she gave up and started walking in direction of mountain that was on her right. 'I wonder what monsters do after they catch dragon, fry it? Make a soup out of it?' She shivered imagining herself in a soup or fried to a crisp.

"Huh what is that?" She turned around and saw a pair of red eyes looking at her. As soon as it noticed that its prey was looking at it, it jumped out of its hideout. It looked like a black ghost with a skull. "Aaahh SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Vixi started running monster hot on her heels. She heard a roar in front of her and a shadow jumping above her and on that thing. there was a bright light and monster was gone.

"You alright?" Shadow turned. He was huge purple dragon with red horns. She remembered her father telling her a story about evil purple dragon but she didn't care about that now, any company was ok as long as she got out of this place, even if it was giant evil purple dragon who was alone in forest AT NIGHT and was actually able to kill one of the monsters.

"Yes thank you for saving me." She panted.

"What are you doing here in the forest alone, its dangerous?"

"I got mad at my father and ran into the forest and by the time I calmed down it was already dark and I couldn't find a way back." She sat down and started crying.

"Hey don't worry, my airship is close by if you want I can give you a ride home."

"Airship?" Vixi asked confused.

"Oh yea you normal dragons don't have these, anyway its some kind of...em...flying..." He struggled to find the words normal dragons could understand. "...bug...or...a bird or somethinglikethat."

Vixi couldn't stop herself from laughing, even through she didn't understand what he was talking about. "Flying bug or a bird? don't these usually fly? No need to point it out."

"heh...Anyway is that a yes?"

"Sure thank you for your help." She got up and followed him.

"Don't mention it!."


End file.
